


카라스노 밀리터리 au

by lazy_lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	카라스노 밀리터리 au

나지막한 잡음만이 잡히는 라디오를 몇 번이고 두드려보다 이내 내팽겨쳐버렸다. 한낮의 태양에 잔뜩 달구어진 옥상은 온통 뜨겁기만 하다. 새카맣게 차려입은 옷이 더위에 한 몫 하고 있다. 지금 당장이라도 저 아래 연못에 몸을 던져 이 열기를 식히고 싶다. 그 연못에 뭐가 들었건 간에 그것은 정말로 치명적인 유혹이었다.

"망가져."

사와무라가 라디오를 끌어다 놓았다. 스가와라는 무심결에 웃어보였다.

"아직 연락은 없지?"  
"아직."

고개를 끄덕이며 수통을 건넨다. 수통 안의 물은 미지근하고, 비릿한 쇠 맛이 났다. 이상하지. 분명 부대에서 마시는 물도 똑같은 수통에 들어있고, 똑같은 스테인레스 컵인데. 정말로 이상하게도 대기 중에 마시는 물은 온통 쇠 맛으로 혀를 감싸든다. 스가와라는 한 모금, 간신히 넘긴 물에 혀 끝을 빼물었다.

"마셔둬."   
"너는?"  
"누구랑 다르게 철저해서."

사와무라가 또 다른 수통을 흔들어 보였다. 이미 그 안의 물도 거의 바닥을 드러내고 있을 것이다. 적어도 이틀 안에는 해결을 봐야한다. 그 이후에는 언제 내릴지 모를 비를 기다리며 결코 마시고 싶지 않은 액체들에 감사해야 할 지도 모른다.

"보급품 던지라고 해 볼까?"  
"히나타라면 자신있게 하겠다고 하겠지만..."

둘의 시선이 마주쳤다 동시에 설레설레 고개를 젓는다. 아즈마네를 찾는 일정이 길어지고 있다. 낙오된 자는 버리고 간다. 어쩔 수 없는 규정이다. 낙오되어버린 것은 자신들의 잘못이기에 본 대대가 있는 곳까지 자력으로 가야하는 것이다. 간간히 잡히던 무전조차도 어찌된 일인지 제대로 연결되지 않는다. 이렇게 된 이상 최대한 빠르게 아즈마네를 회수해 다음 기착지까지 가는 수 밖에 없는 것이다.  
스가와라는 엎드린 몸을 굴려 하늘을 올려다 보았다. 새파랗게, 메마른 하늘이 눈부시다. 느리게 눈을 깜박이다 고개를 들자 맞은편 건물에서 인영이 흔들린다. 머리 하나는 거뜬하게 큰, 기다란 몸. 츠키시마다. 사와무라가 무전기를 끌어당겼다.

\- 카게야마가 내려갔어요.  
\- 어느 쪽?  
\- 지금 그 대로 네 시 방향. 아마 그 쪽에서는 건물에 가려서 안 보일겁니다.

지도를 들여다보던 사와무라가 몸을 일으켰다. 스가와라 역시 총을 끌어당기며 자세를 잡았다.

\- 타나카는?  
\- 수송기가 근처를 지나가게 되면 요령껏 돌려보라고 말은 했는데...

"그러면, 온다."

사와무라가 웃었다. 스가와라가 가볍게 사와무라의 등을 두드렸다.

"노야는?"  
"타나카 쪽에 편승하겠지. 누가 뭐래도, 그 녀석 행동이 재빠르니까."  
"히나타가 찾은 걸까?"  
"카게야마가 내려갔다니까 믿을 만 하지 않겠어?"  
"그래서 걱정이야."

여전히 강하게 내리쬐는 햇볕에 시야가 가물거린다. 스가와라는 다시 한 번 자세를 고쳐잡았다. 마른 입술을 축이며 익숙한 엔진 소리에 귀를 기울인다. 

\- 3km

츠키시마의 목소리가 전에 없이 고양되었다. 

\- 세 사람입니다!

야마구치가 갈라진 목소리로 외친다. 타이어가 메마른 지면을 할퀴는 소리와 동시에 엔진이 멎었다. 사와무라 역시 건물 입구를 조준한 채 호흡을 골랐다. 먼지 투성이의 그림자가 셋. 스가와라가 작게 웃었다.


End file.
